Universal mounting devices are known for providing a positionable mounting platform in different air, land and marine vehicles. These positionable mounting platforms are typically structured to support a wide variety of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, portable global positioning system (GPS) receivers, notebook computers, Personal Digital Accessories (PDAs) and other mobile devices. However, to date these positionable mounting platforms have been structured for permanent or semi-permanent mounting on a fixed surface of the vehicle for stability. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates one such universal mounting device 1 that provides positionable mounting platform 3. As shown here and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,885, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, universal mounting device 1 is founded on a base 5 that is secured to a fixed surface with a quantity of screws or other fasteners 7. A sphere 9 of resiliently compressible material is presented on a post 11 for access by a pair of clamping arms 13 that together form a socket that is positionally secured relative to the sphere 9 when a clamping mechanism 15 is tightened. The positionable mounting platform 3 is presented on a second sphere 17 of resiliently compressible material that is captured in a second socket formed at the opposite end of the clamping arms 13 and relatively positionally secured by increased tightening of the clamping mechanism 15. The positionable mounting platform 3 (shown without features) is optionalty structured to support any of the above variety of mobile devices or another device or structure of the user's choice.
Portable beverage holders dedicated to a single use are also well-known. For example, portable holders are well-known for securely tending beverage containers of different sizes, such as liquid filled cans, glasses or bottles, in airplanes, automobiles or All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs), on boats, on bicycles or motorcycles, or other vehicles or conveyances where the beverage container is desired that be snugly maintained against adverse conditions.
FIGS. 2A and 2B both show examples of such portable beverage holders. Accordingly, FIG. 2A illustrates a portable beverage holder 21 for holding a standard twelve (12) ounce beverage can or bottle. The portable beverage holder 21 has a cup portion 23 with an integral clamping mechanism 25 whereby it is structured for mounting on a vertical rail or stem. Different variations of such portable beverage holders are structured for mounting on horizontal or diagonal rails. The user inserts a beverage container, such as a standard 12 ounce aluminum soda or beer can, in the cup 23 for hands-free operation of the vehicle or another activity. As shown here and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,370, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, the cup portion may be oversized for a standard 12ounce can to permit a pocket of flexible insulating material 27 between the can and the cup.
FIG. 2B illustrates a more flexible portable beverage holder 31 having a cup portion 33 suspended from a hanger 35 for connecting the portable holder to window frames, chair backs or the like.
Other fixed-position beverage holders are also well-known, examples of which include cylindrical recesses sized or oversized to accept a beverage cup, mug, bottle, or beverage can, such as a common 12 ounce glass or plastic bottle or aluminum can. Such fixed-position cylindrical recess beverage holders are often molded into the center consoles, door handles and dashboards of automobiles. FIG. 3 illustrates one known fixed-position beverage holder 41 formed in a convenient surface 43 and configured with a quantity of flexible fingers 45 structured to accept a standard 12 ounce can or bottle and hold it securely.